


【Jor-El/Dru-Zod無差】War Drums

by LysineNotGlutamate



Category: Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysineNotGlutamate/pseuds/LysineNotGlutamate
Summary: 嘛......大家520快樂(逃*關於標題，War Drums是詩經〈邶風．擊鼓〉的英文翻譯，亦即文末"執子之手，與子偕老。"出處。多數人會將其解讀為對愛人的誓言，希望彼此能白頭偕老，永不分離。不過也有另一派分析認為，這首詩從頭到尾說的都是同袍間情♂誼，是希望弟兄們能一同從殘酷的沙場上生還，最後倖存返鄉。雖然看起來無論如何都是BE就對了......附上原文&英文翻譯 :〈邶風．擊鼓〉擊鼓其鏜，踴躍用兵。土國城漕，我獨南行。從孫子仲，平陳與宋。不我以歸，憂心有忡。爰居爰處？爰喪其馬？于以求之？于林之下。死生契闊，與子成說。執子之手，與子偕老。于嗟闊兮，不我活兮。于嗟洵兮，不我信兮。〈War Drums〉The war drums boom thunder. Weapons in hand, battle-ready.Warriors digging foxholes; warriors building walls.I alone was ordered to join the south-bound march.General Sun Zi-zhong led us, conqueror of Chen and Song.But when the war was over, my return was not allowed,Left behind in anger, left behind in pain.I am a refugee in the south; I have also lost my horse.Where can I be found,Abandoned in deep woods?When I left home,I clasped her/his hand and said:"We shall grow old together!"We are now so far apart; we parted long ago.Oh, what a life is this!Our promise cannot be kept.-Translated by Fu-Shiang Chia(P.S.我偷偷捕了個his上去，顆顆)





	【Jor-El/Dru-Zod無差】War Drums

他生來是個戰士。

而戰士會為了家園，為了故土，清除眼前一切障礙。

包含此生摯愛。

 

[他將利刃深深捅入對方體內，確保腹主動脈被完整割裂。刀尖直刺脊柱，如果他們解剖了艾爾的屍體，肯定可以在上頭發現深刻劃痕。]

 

他們相識於基礎工程數學，編號0229的課堂上。

那時喬十歲，德魯八歲。

一開始佐德並未對藍眼睛的男孩多加注意，即使對方總是很好的回答了老師所有問題。

對未來會成為軍人的小德魯來說，工程數學簡直無聊至極，要不是軍校規定必須在十歲申請入學前完成至少六個學分的選修，他才不會出現於此。

船艦動力學與基礎武器概論都要有趣的多。

看在美麗老師份上，連塔瑪蘭語選修都比工程數學要少浪費那麼點生命。

德魯無聊望向窗外血紅的天空，開始期待著下午的體術訓練。

"嘿那不是嘉巴拉獸嗎 ? 天啊要在這季節看到他們帶著幼仔飛過真是太難得了，我就說你一直望向窗外肯定是發現了什麼。"

男孩差點被一旁極度貼近的，紅通通的小鼻子嚇到，隨後才對上了那雙湛藍的眼睛。

德魯並不知道，從那時起，這抹藍幾乎貫穿了自己的一生。

 

[佐德將軍在抽出刀前還記得朝周邊翻攪一般，確保即便破裂血管被及時修復，眼前男人也有極大機率死於腹部臟器受損造成的腔室症候群。]

 

軍校生的訓練確實辛苦，但也使男孩從不起眼的小豆丁成長為身材壯碩的青年。

雖然也別有一番粗曠氣質，但與艾爾相比，德魯總是覺得自己並不出色。

較年長青年總是能用那雙溫柔的藍眼與聰慧的談吐擄獲所有人心扉。

年輕的士兵忌妒著，但也總是無法拒絕對方在空閒時抓著自己到處跑的提議。

就算昨晚站崗至清晨，德魯也願意僅在四、五個小時的睡眠後陪喬一同觀賞西比山的日落。

橘紅光芒照映在淺藍虹膜上的色澤難以描述，但如果可以的話，佐德願意付出一切來讓那樣的景像永垂不朽。

 

[他沒有一刀捅向心臟。不知為何，德魯總覺得他曾經愛著的人也許還存在著，在那小小的，跳動的器官裡。]

 

艾爾老是對這些命中注定的說法斥之以鼻。他認為人的命運應該自己去爭取，而非順從於基因譜系的安排。

"所以我說啊，德魯總有一天一定也可以遇到心愛的人呢。"

生而為軍人，本不該有任何羈絆，因此他們大多是孤獨的，是不會愛的。

佐德以為自己也該是如此。

然而藍眼睛的青年鼓勵著他，去試圖愛人，去改變本該註定的天命。

年輕少校覺得喬一如既往的天真，太過充滿著科學家的理想。於是他只是再次擁抱了面前的男人，便踏上為期三年的邊境巡防任務。

 

[手裡是對方溫熱的鮮血，刀刃上也是，伴有一些暗紅色的組織殘渣。他鬆手，任由科學家倒地。]

 

德魯在任務途中發現一種淺藍色的晶石，在特定波長照射下會顯現出極為華美的光澤。比心中不可取代的還差一些，但也足夠接近。

佐德小心翼翼的將其打磨成代表艾爾家族的盾型徽章。

他打算回去後就跟喬坦白。

你是對的，我想我找到了此生摯愛。

 

[那雙藍色的眼睛瞪著自己，裡面有諸多疑問。但沒有一個能令將軍開口回應。直至瞳孔放大到幾乎掩蓋了大半虹膜，科學家依然沒有得到解答。]

 

我要結婚了，他說。

佐德最終還是將那塊晶石送了出去，作為新婚禮物。

"雖然很不想承認，但我必須感謝命運，讓萊拉出現在我的生命當中。她是我靈魂的另一半，命中注定的伴侶與家人。"

"就跟你說，生命樹早在一開始就規劃好啦。恭喜找到命定之人，祝你們幸福。" 

佐德少將穿上一身筆挺軍裝出席最好朋友的婚禮，極具魅力的領袖氣質吸引著不少年輕男女目光。

只是大家都知道，將士們注定孤獨。

 

[當他回過神時，一切已枉然。那女人早已將中樞寶典連同他們的孩子塞入飛行器中，發射至未知的深空。佐德眼睜睜的看著滿是鮮血的利刃墜地，任由自己被政府軍逮捕。]

 

德魯第一次聽聞喬關於氪星即將滅絕的理論時，仍覺得對方老是在空想。

好吧，就算這是真的，長老院那些老古板們恐怕也不會相信。

但無論如何佐德總會幫著艾爾，因為他們是一輩子的摯友。

 

接著喬略帶害羞地告訴他，自己要當爸爸了。

"你可以當我們孩子的教父。" 他說。

德魯又怎麼能拒絕那雙眼睛。

 

後來，他發現那孩子不是透過生命樹養育，而是由艾爾的妻子親自懷胎。

佐德終於明白自己再怎樣都不會是那個人，如果這就是喬想要的。

曾試圖去爭取的，也敵不過命中注定。

 

[幻影地帶裡的一切彷若靜止，而他們也只是沉睡著。沒有人知道叛軍領袖在他的夢裡究竟看過怎樣的光彩。]

 

佐德將軍看著那孩子，他有他父親的眼睛。

以及他的慈悲。

德魯幾乎是毫無緣由的喜歡上這本該成為自己教子的男孩。

但佐德生而為戰士，他會流盡每一滴血，折斷每根骨頭，只為了復興故土。

於是黑衣的氪星將軍再度試著剷除面前一切，試圖讓艾爾之子下跪，歸順於己。

但這頑固家伙有著跟他父親一樣的脾氣，於是佐德只能讓他殺了自己。

這場戰役，注定以一方殞落告終，而德魯不願再次毀掉那藍。

那與地球天空一般的藍。

 

[他與他無言對視。儘管清楚那僅是以男人為形象，擁有著喬多數記憶的人工智能，德魯也差點伸手，試圖觸摸早已灰飛煙滅的過去。

AI眼裡晃過的一絲悲傷只是錯覺。]

 

佐德在最後一刻終於明白了艾爾為何盼望著如此的世界。

如果他們都能有選擇。

如果彼此不是命中注定的死敵。

 

他仰天，無神的眼似乎望穿的穹頂，看著那夕陽西下。

 

"如果我不曾成為戰士，而你也不是個科學家，我們是否仍有機會。"

"執子之手，與子偕老。"

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 嘛......大家520快樂(逃
> 
> *關於標題，War Drums是詩經〈邶風．擊鼓〉的英文翻譯，亦即文末"執子之手，與子偕老。"出處。  
> 多數人會將其解讀為對愛人的誓言，希望彼此能白頭偕老，永不分離。  
> 不過也有另一派分析認為，這首詩從頭到尾說的都是同袍間情♂誼，是希望弟兄們能一同從殘酷的沙場上生還，最後倖存返鄉。  
> 雖然看起來無論如何都是BE就對了......
> 
>  
> 
> 附上原文&英文翻譯 :
> 
> 〈邶風．擊鼓〉
> 
> 擊鼓其鏜，踴躍用兵。土國城漕，我獨南行。   
> 從孫子仲，平陳與宋。不我以歸，憂心有忡。   
> 爰居爰處？爰喪其馬？于以求之？于林之下。   
> 死生契闊，與子成說。執子之手，與子偕老。   
> 于嗟闊兮，不我活兮。于嗟洵兮，不我信兮。
> 
>  
> 
> 〈War Drums〉
> 
> The war drums boom thunder. Weapons in hand, battle-ready.   
> Warriors digging foxholes; warriors building walls.   
> I alone was ordered to join the south-bound march.
> 
> General Sun Zi-zhong led us, conqueror of Chen and Song.   
> But when the war was over, my return was not allowed,   
> Left behind in anger, left behind in pain.
> 
> I am a refugee in the south; I have also lost my horse.   
> Where can I be found,   
> Abandoned in deep woods?
> 
> When I left home,   
> I clasped her/his hand and said:   
> "We shall grow old together!"
> 
> We are now so far apart; we parted long ago.   
> Oh, what a life is this!   
> Our promise cannot be kept.
> 
>  
> 
> -Translated by Fu-Shiang Chia
> 
> (P.S.我偷偷捕了個his上去，顆顆)


End file.
